Witch Hunt
by peper1705
Summary: song fic Ellis has to keep watch and with the storms causing the witches to cry, he can't help but jump. Small Nick/ Ellis.


**A/N: This is my first song fic (or a least an attempt at one) so please R&R!**

**Vaule owns the survivors.**

**Rush(Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson, Neil Peart) own the song: Witch Hunt**

* * *

_The night is black with out a moon_

The mechanic tried to stop but no matter what he would jump.

_The air is thick and still_

Every time the storm made its presence, thw witches would cry like they were lamenting.

_The vigilantes gather on the lonely torch lit hills_

It was Ellis' turn to keep watch that night in the small house they had to call safety. Just a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchen, and a family room. Ellis didn't mind the lack of space the house hled, he was gald he knew everyone was close by.

The young southerner didn't always mind the rest of the survivors wondering a little ways out of view from him, but ever since Coach almost died from trying to save Rochelle from a sneaky smoker,he wanted to be able to see everyone, storm or no storm.

_Features distorted in the flickering light_

_Faces are twisted and grotesque_

But the mechanic was slightly at ease tonight. Although the witches were still screaming, he could hear Coach's snores, he could hear Rochelle goran and shift in the bed she had to share with Coach, but he couldn't hear the con man. Nick usually didn't male a noise in his sleep to where it was hard to even tell if he was sleeping or not, but usually having to share a spot relaltively to him, he could hear a sigh or a murmured swear.

_Silent and stren in the swltering light_

_Mob moves like demons possessed_

Man, the shaking screams seem to last forever, Ellis thought, He would always jump again when one was higher pitched than the rest. The hivk was safe now, he justed needed his instincts to calm down. His fully loaded shotgun from the ammo found in a cabinet was in his lap ready for any needed use.

_Quiet and conscience, calm in their right_

_Confident thier ways are best_

"God..." Ellis looked up the stiars from where he sat at the base at the frustrated voice that could only belong to Nick. The con man was still harden and didn't let anyone see his feelings (unles it had something to do to inform them that he was in pain) But he was softening slightl. Slightly

_The righteous rise, with burning eyes_

_Of hatred and ill-will_

Nick seemed to accept the fact that he was stuck with the other three survivors for and unknown amount of time. He even accepted it eariler than Ellis in expected in fact because Ellis didnt think Nick would at all, but that didn't mean he isn't the cold-hearted gambler taht he truly was. Ellis tried to do his part to make him be a friend. Make him be kinder at th least, and in the beginning it looked like nothing would work. But slowly it did.

_Madmen fed on fear and lies_

_To beat and burn and kill_

The storm stopped witch let Ellis give out a sigh of relief for the time being in till it came back. "Go on up to bed, Kid." the con man's voice still held a little sleep. The hick shook his head "How come? Still mah turn t' keep watch." his southern drawl flooded his words as Nick came down and sat a step above him. "You've been down here twenty minutes longer then you should of, you need your sleep." he rested his head in his hand and looked out the window being smothered by the rain.

"Ya do to." Ellis told him and looked at his jaded green eyes. The con man shook his head. "i can't get any." he admitted in a huff.

_They say there are strangers who threaten us_

_In our immigrants and infidels_

"It's still early in the night, you've already given up? the mechanic moved up to the step Nick was on, leaving his shotgun down at the space he previously occupied. The con man just shurgged. "I'm not tired anymore." the mechainc chuckled. "You really think ima believe that?" his drawl extended his vowles severly.

_They say there is strangeness to dangerous_

_In our heaters and bookstore shelves_

The storm thundered loudly, causing thw itches cries to come back. Even though it was less than five minutes before the last storm ended, the southerner didn't expect the sotrms to come back so quickly, witch was stupid for him to think.

Ellis jumped when one of the screams made the windoe Nick's eyes were guled to dance, it even surprised him that it didn't wak the other two still sleeping survivors. Nick noticed him start to tense up as it was pretty obvious and with the only answer that could apply was triedness to Ellis was when the con man wraped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

_That those who know what's best for us_

_Must rise and save us from ourselves_

The mechanic accepted the comforting gesture, letting the tired con man try to put away his fear. "Nick, ya sure ya ain't tired?" Ellis asked with his goofy smile. "As awak as could be." his eyes were stil transfixed on the window but his voice _did_ lack the sleep, but Ellis still wasn't convinced.

_Quick to judge_

So he pussed it further by resting hishead on Nick's shoulder.

_Quick to anger_

Nick lifted his head from his shoulder by his chin, his deep green eyes off the window for the first time he came down. His gaze met the blue irises of Ellis and a small smile met the con man's face.

_Slow to understand_

The gambler's hand left the hick's shoulder to hold his cheel, Causing said cheek to blush a light shade of red. Nick chuckled at the southerner's blush before prseeing his lips against Ellis'.

_Ignorance and prejudice_

Ellis let the con man's lips linger on his before parting his lips so Nick could explore the territory of his mouth. Ellis moaned into the kiss as his place his hands under Nick's shirt. God, how Ellis wanted this so much and now that he had it, it would be a understatement saying that he wanted it to last forever.

Nick pulled back first causing Ellis to whimper. "Now go up to bed, overalls." the mechainc rested his forhead on the gamblers, pulling him closer. "Come with me." he said hotly, raking his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick pushed him away with a smirk, giving a shove up the stairs.

Ellis stumbled but before he could do any damage to himself, grabed ahold of the arm rest to steady himself. He turned around to get one look at the the con man but he had already turned around and grabbed the shotgun. Ellis couldn't contain his smile as he ran up the stiars to reach the guest bedroom but ight when he reached the soor, he was over come by sleep. His suddenly tired legs slwoly lead his way to the bed and right when his head met the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

_And fear walk hand in hand_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was pretty fun to do. Again R&R Please! **


End file.
